A Seer's Tale
by toujoursmoi
Summary: I knew the moment it happened. Someone had made a decision that would affect my family in ways no one could have ever predicted.  Twilight from Alice's POV. Flames welcome
1. Prologue

I knew the moment it happened. Someone had made a decision that would affect my family; in ways no one could have ever predicted. Scenes shot through my mind's eye of a petite brown haired girl. Many different scenarios played out. This girl, sitting at a lunch table at Forks High, locking eyes with my brother, the two of them sitting in a beautiful sunlit meadow together, once again starring into each other's eyes, her funeral with her parent's sobbing into each other's arms and Edward hiding in the shadows, eyes almost completely black but with a hint of red still lingering, and her being changed into one of us, a creature of the night. Endlessly I saw this last scenario. I can't even explain how many different ways I saw this girl becoming one of us.

Thankfully the boys were out hunting, there's no saying what Edward would have done if he had seen what I had. His future so tangled with that of a human girl. This girl's future was so uncertain, it could end up in so many different ways. One thing was for sure though, no matter what scenario played out, my brother would be involved, in one way or another. This was unavoidable.

I thought long and hard about what this could mean. About all of the different scenarios I had seen in my head. Things could be so different, and if they turned out well, if Edward did not give in to the bloodlust that could obviously so easily overpower him when it comes to this girl, then he would no longer be alone. I know Esme worried about him. We all did. We had all found our mates and although Edward always seemed completely comfortable with his solitary life, the Edward that I had just seen in my visions looked so different. He looked at peace. Something I had never truly seen in him.


	2. Chapter 1

**I forgot to do this last time.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing. Especially not the parts I stole from Midnight Sun. **

I tried to put all thoughts of what I had seen out of my head; only dwelling on it when Edward was away hunting. Months went by and there was no sign of the brown haired girl. The decision was made half way through the first semester of our junior year in Forks. All of the human holidays passed, Halloween and Thanksgiving, Christmas, my family's favorite, and then New Years. When I took the time to think about it I thought perhaps she would come here the following year, it seemed strange for someone to transfer in the middle of the school year.

So I was caught a little off guard when we were forced to return to purgatory after the winter break to find that there would be a new student attending Forks High. I tried not to get my hopes up, and to be perfectly honest, I was a little nervous. I wasn't sure just how things would play out. Decisions still had to be made, mostly on Edward's part. I did my best to keep my mind blank. I focused all of my attention on Jasper. He hadn't fed in a few weeks. I thought he was being ridiculous, trying to prove to us all that he was just as strong and able to abstain. As if I would love him less because he needed to hunt more often. Sometimes I really wonder about his reasoning.

We were sitting in the cafeteria. I really was worried about Jasper. His eyes were much darker than I would have cared for them to be. I could tell that Edward was trying not to look into our minds. He had a look of concentration on his face that I often associated with him trying to block us out, most likely unsuccessfully.

'_Edward_,' I called with my mind. He didn't move, no acknowledgement but I knew I had his attention. We were good at our private little conversations. I continued to stare out the window while Edward continued to stare nonchalantly at the wall.

'_How is he holding up?'_ I asked.

He gave a slight frown and my heart was suddenly gripped with a slight panic. I trust Jazz, I really do, but we have to be careful. One mess-up is all it would take.

I glanced at Jasper and asked, '_Is there any danger?'_

I searched ahead through his future, through the monotony of the day. Edward gave me a slight shake of the head and I let my body relax; I hadn't even realized I'd tensed.

'_Let me know if it gets too bad,'_ I pleaded. He moved his eyes up and down in a nod of acknowledgement and I silently thanked him. I knew he didn't like doing this. He thought it was reckless to test Jazz this way too.

Just then, a young girl stopped near our table. The heater threw her scent our way and I felt Jazz stiffen slightly next to me. I was hit with a sudden vision of my husband standing up and putting his lips to her throat. Edward kicked his chair and everything went back to normal. Thank goodness.

"Sorry," Jasper muttered.

"You weren't going to do anything. I could see that," I soothed. Edward was the only one that caught my lie, but he didn't give me away.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people," I suggested, speaking too quickly for any humans nearby who might be eavesdropping to catch. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is," Jasper snapped back. He turned away from me to stare out the window again. I hated pushing him this way. He really shouldn't test himself like this. I wished he didn't feel like he had something to prove. It killed me inside to see him suffering. But I knew when he needed his space. I sighed and stood up; taking my props with me. Such a waist, to have to buy this food every day, only to throw it away. The money could be put to much better use shopping.

I walked lithely to the door, stopping just outside. I knew what was coming. I peeked through the cafeteria door windows and watched as Edward's head snapped up to meet with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He quickly looked away, bored. I was disappointed with this response to say the least. I was hoping for some sort of 'love at first sight' reaction. But that would be too easy. Edward's not quite that type. Romantic to be sure, but much too practical.

The girl's response was a bit more interesting. She blushed, a brilliant pink color. What an easy reaction. She was obviously curious. A table full of beautiful loners. Who wouldn't be? I'm not trying to be being conceited. I know what I am, I know what we are capable of. Our beauty is just another one of the superfluous tools used to attract our natural prey to us.

I had to laugh a bit at this thought. Poor Edward. He knew better than any of us just how potent this little tool could be. The rest of us only had put up with the staring and whispered conversations. This alone was often almost enough to push Emmet over the edge. He did NOT appreciate some of the comments he had to listen to about his wife. But Edward had to listen to their thoughts as well. I smiled as I remembered him telling us of Jessica Stanley's little infatuation. Evidently she had gotten quite vivid in some of her fantasies.

It was, coincidently the same Jessica Stanley who was sitting next to the brown haired girl, Isabella Swan, or Bella as I had heard her referred to. She seemed to be the talk of the school. In a town as small as Forks any newcomer was big news.

I watched from my hiding spot as Jessica began her routine gossip. She was explaining the Cullen/Hale story to the new girl who looked relatively intrigued.

Edward relayed this information to the others. I could tell they were asking questions in their heads. Emmet chuckled a little under his breath and Edward's face took on a look of subtle concentration, which quickly turned to confusion. He glanced back up, his eyes locking once again with Bella's. She blushed again, embarrassed at having been caught staring, and quickly looked down. Edward's gaze, however, did not stray from her face; the look of confusion only growing more prominent.

I wondered what it was about this girl that could possibly confuse him. Edward was always so sure of himself. I knew that she would have some sort of pull on him, that much was obvious from my visions, but what could possibly cause Edward, the king of cool and collected, to look confused, and dare I say it; a bit frustrated?

I listened as Bella asked Jessica about Edward in particular, glancing up only to see that he was still staring at her. He finally broke away to hide the smile that grew at Jessica's obviously wounded response, only to peek back at her, the confusion and frustration growing again.

His eyes took on a glazed over look, suggesting he was deep in thought. It was Rosalie that pulled him out of his apparent reverie.

"Shall we?" she murmured. Edward looked relieved for the distraction.

"So, is the new on afraid of us yet?" Emmet asked, hoping for a bit of scandal. Edward only shrugged as he gracefully rose from the table. This response seemed to appease Emmet and I watched as my siblings began to walk towards me.

I refocused my attention on Jasper, quickly forgetting Edward and Bella. He was not looking too good. He let his gaze linger a little longer than I would have liked on a freshman girl's neck. I would have to keep a close eye on him.

**I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! **

**Flames (and love) welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I've been ridiculously uninspired. But I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. And I'm sorry if it seems incredibly redundant of the first chapter of Midnight Sun. The next chapter should be more of my own writing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I know it was silly and really probably unnecessary but I spent my next two class periods focusing so intently on Jasper's future that I probably couldn't even tell you what happened in those classes. Of course he was completely fine, no slip ups whatsoever.

That didn't stop me from watching though. Every small choice he made, I watched with as much scrutiny as a mother over her new born baby; because just as a mother's life revolves around her child, my life revolved around Jasper. He was my life, my everything. His pain was my pain, his mistakes, mine.

If he were to slip up, the pain and anguish he would feel would be just as much mine as it was his. We had dealt with it before and it was a situation I would avoid repeating at all costs.

His little 'incidents,' if that's what you could call them, during lunch had worried me much more than I was willing to let on. The way his gaze had lingered on that child's throat brought on a fierce moment of déjà vu. That had been exactly how it had started before, every other time something had happened; it had always started with a look.

It was because of this that I was able to completely forget about Edward and Bella and the visions I had had concerning them months ago. If it had been any other day, if Jasper had been any less thirsty I probably would have been monitoring their futures almost as minutely as I was my husband's.

But that was not the case, and I was watching Jazz's future with such absorption that the slight tingling of another oncoming vision did not even faze me and I was able to ignore it all together.

When the final bell rang I jumped up out of my seat and made my way swiftly to the door. Passing periods, especially at the end of the day when the halls were particularly crowded, were the hardest. Too many warm bodies packed tightly together. I made my way through the halls and skipped to Jasper's side as quickly as _humanly_ possible and slid my hand into his.

Our eyes locked and he gave me a reassuring smile. He knew me well enough to know what I had spent the last two hours doing. Instead of being annoyed by my obsessiveness , and hurt that I felt the need to watch over him so closely, he seemed grateful. I felt a wave of calm wash over me, calming my nerves. He knew me too well.

We walked outside hand in hand and met Emmett and Rosalie at Edward's Volvo. He wasn't there yet so we all got in and waited for him. It was uncharacteristic of him to be the last one. He's always so fast, always the first one anywhere.

"So Jasper," Emmett started, "rematch?" He began flexing his muscles in anticipation.

"Maybe later," Jasper replied, clearly not in the mood for a tussle with his burly brother.

Emmett opened his mouth to object when Edward slid into the driver's seat. He was breathing heavily. Gulping in the unneeded air as if his life really did depend on it; and his eyes were coal black.

"Edward?" I asked, alarmed. What had happened to him? He just shook his head at me, refusing to answer.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded. Edward didn't answer. He simply threw the car in reverse and sped out of the parking lot like something was after him. He always drove fast but this was ridiculous, bordering on reckless, even for us. The car screeched around the corner as I looked back at Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper wide eyed. They were staring at me expectantly and I shrugged. I didn't know what had happened, but I would certainly know what was coming.

I closed my eyes and focused on Edward's future for a moment. I saw him driving, just as reckless as he was now, through snowy mountains and green forests. I opened my eyes in surprise and looked at him.

"You're leaving?" I asked. That caught the other's attention and they all turned to stare at him.

"Am I?" He hissed in response. His dissolve must have wavered because I saw another option appear before my eyes.

"Oh,' I murmured as I once again saw Bella Swan, dead and Edward's eyes gleaming a blood red. I saw Chief Swan, searching for his daughter's killer, and then my family, leaving, again.

"Oh," I said again as the picture grew more specific. Bella Swan, in her father's kitchen as Edward stalked towards her, her intoxicating scent pulling him forward.

"Stop," he groaned.

"Sorry," I whispered again, realizing he had seen everything I had as well. Suddenly I saw an empty highway at night, snow coated trees flying by as Edward was fleeing, once again, at a breakneck pace.

"I'll miss you, no matter how short a time you're gone," I said. I couldn't believe he was leaving. He couldn't leave me here alone. We had always stuck together, the freaks among freaks.

I saw Emmett and Rosalie exchange apprehensive looks, and Jasper glance at me, trying to comfort me. I suddenly wondered how we would tell Esme, how we would tell Carlisle that Edward, his first son, his first companion, was gone; and we didn't know when he would be back. But we wouldn't tell Carlisle I decided. He needed to tell him himself. Perhaps Carlisle would be able to talk some sense into him. After all, they were closer than any of us, and if anyone understood Edward, it was Carlisle.

We were almost to the turn off to our long driveway when I decided it would be better not to delay. Edward needed to go now.

"Drop us here," I instructed, "You should tell Carlisle yourself."

He nodded, and the car squealed to a stop. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper silently stepped out, I knew they would be waiting for me to explain, but they could wait a few moments more. I lightly touched Edward's shoulder.

"You will do the right thing, " I told him, "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him too." I did know he would do the right thing too. I didn't need a vision to know this. He has always been strong and incredibly moral. Bella is an innocent; he would not intentionally harm her.

"Yes," he agreed, although I'm not sure if he was agreeing with my entire statement or only the fact that it would kill Charlie. I slid out to join my siblings and we slipped silently into the woods. I listened as Edward turned the Volvo around and he accelerated back into town.

The others looked at me expectantly, but it was difficult to concentrate while Edward's future was flashing so uncertainly in my head. He was obviously less sure of himself than I was. I saw Bella dead more times in that half an hour than I would ever care to recall, but I also watched as Edward's resolve strengthened and he made his way to Carlisle to explain his situation and that he would be leaving for a time.

Once I was more certain that we wouldn't be needing to sprint to the Police Chief's house on a rescue mission I turned to my siblings. They were all still staring at me and I took a deep breath.

"Bella swan, the new girl. Her blood calls to him," I stated simply, "more so than anyone's ever has before." They looked shocked. Edward had been doing this forever, and for him to be this unsettled over a small little human girl seemed unthinkable.

But Emmett had been there, he had experienced how potent the call of a person's blood could be.

"And he resisted?" He asked, amazed.

"He's working on it," I responded. I winced as I saw another flash of Bella laying cold and dead in her bedroom.

"But it's hard for him."

"What can we do?" Jasper asked, "is there anything we can do?"

"But he's leaving?" Rosalie threw in.

"I don't think there is anything we can do, and yes, it looks like he is leaving," I answered. "He keeps changing his mind, we couldn't make it there in time though if he did decide to go after Bella, but he seems to be fighting it. I think he'll go to Denali."

I sounded more certain than I felt as different scenes flashed through my head like a strobe light.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched Edward's Volvo park at the hospital and saw him march into Carlisle's office. He seemed more resolute; he was going to win this fight.

"He's with Carlisle now," I told the others as the house came into view.

"Shit," muttered Emmett, "What are we going to say to Esme. This is gonna kill her." I had been wondering that myself. Edward was like a son to Esme. She considered all of us her children, but Edward was the first of her children in this life. From what I understand, it had broken her heart when he left before to try a new way of life. She would not handle this absence well either.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Flames (and love) welcome. Really though, any feedback or criticism is appreciated. **

**I want to make this as correct as possible so if you see something wrong, let me know.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I've taken so long guys! I'm studying abroad right now and we've been traveling a lot. But I hope you like. This one's more me so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

We, collectively, took a deep breath and one by one stepped through the front door. Esme was there waiting, having heard our approach, to greet us and ask how our day was.

We must have looked wary because she took one look at our faces and her ever-present smile slid from her face as she asked, "What's wrong?" She took another quick look around and added more hesitantly, "Where's Edward?"

Everyone turned to me in silent agreement that I would be the one to explain.

"Well," I began, "There was a new girl at school today. It seems that her blood is particularly potent for Edward." I took a deep breath and began again. "Esme, he's leaving. He's going to Denali"

I could see her eyes getting bigger and that she was about to go into hysterics. "But I'm sure he won't be gone for long! You know how Edward is; headstrong and stubborn. I'm sure he'll be back in a day or two convinced that it's not a problem. He just needs to clear his head," I babbled trying to calm the storm I could see was coming.

"A…girl…?" she murmured, baffled as she made her way slowly to one of the couches and lowered herself into a sitting position. We followed, each sitting with our respective partners, supporting each other.

"He almost slipped, Esme," I said gently, "He was so close," I closed my eyes, remembering the image of that girl cold and dead, pale, all blood drained from her small body. I felt Jasper slip his hand into mine, reassuring.

"How…," she let her question trail off, uncertain of how to proceed, unsure of what she really even intended to ask.

"But it's _Edward_!" she tried again. "How could one girl affect him so strongly?" We were all mystified. Besides Carlisle, he had been doing this the longest. Yes, he had had the "dark period" but he had never actually slipped up. Everything that Edward did was thought out and done consciously, he was not an impulsive person and he did not act on instinct; _everything_ with Edward was meticulously thought out. Edward did not slip up.

"You know why he felt the need to leave though," threw in Jasper. "It's so out of character for him. He felt so lost, so out of control."

"He's never felt the call that strongly before," added Emmett, "The bloodlust, it's irresistible." He looked slightly ashamed. He had given into that bloodlust whereas Edward had sat in a confined classroom for an entire hour with it and had resisted. We could all see the shame and defeat in his eyes. Emmett hated to be outdone in anything, especially in something like this. He felt like it was a blow to his strength, to his self-control.

"He's been doing it longer Em," soothed Rosalie, "and you were younger then, less experienced." She grabbed his chin between her thumb and finger and turned his head so he was looking at her. She gazed into his eyes for a moment before leaning up and placing a reassuring peck on his nose.

I grimaced as another flicker of a dead Bella crossed my vision before another vision of a night shrouded highway slammed into it's place. He was fighting it.

"Not that it should really make you feel any better, but he still hasn't completely made up his mind," I said, "He's fighting it, but I'm still getting flashes of her dead."

Rosalie spoke up at this, "He won't do it. He'll do the right thing. He still hasn't forgiven himself for those years that he went off by himself." We all nodded in agreement. He tormented himself with the thought of all the people he had killed. He reasoned that he knew better, that it was not his place to play God. None of us judged him for it though, we were all tempted. Human blood is so much more appetizing than animal blood. But we had been presented with an alternative, and each of us, for our own reasons, had chosen to live this alternative lifestyle. Edward had tasted human blood, the intoxicating rich substance, so much more satisfying than animal blood. He had lived off of it for years, and he had come back. That was what counted. He had come back. None of us blamed him for it; for all of our self-control, it was an enticing thought.

I closed my eyes and leaned into Jasper's stone chest as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I cleared my mind and focused on the immediate future. I watched as Edward paced the length of Carlisle's office pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Carlisle looked slightly flustered, taken aback at what his 'son' had just told him but he quickly recomposed himself and stepped in front of Edward, blocking his path. He put his hand on Edward's shoulder and told him to go. He told him he understood and to do what he needed to do, that he would do the right thing, that he had faith in him. Edward looked up at Carlisle, a new determination blazing in his eyes. He quickly explained that he planned to go to Denali, that the fresh mountain air might help to clear his head along with the influence of other 'vegetarians'. Carlisle nodded in agreement and offered his car, suggesting that it had a full tank of gas so he would not have to stop. Edward accepted and they walked out together, Carlisle briefly pausing to let the receptionist know that he would leaving for the day. The two men paused before parting ways and looked at each other. Carlisle pulled Edward into a hug and murmured into his ear, "I'm proud of you son." Then he released him and watched as he got into the black Mercedes and sped off.

In my mind's eye I no longer saw Bella dead, only Edward driving out of Forks, fast, like his life depended on it. He had made up his mind, he was leaving.

I smiled, "He's going," I informed the others. Then I saw Carlisle, speeding down our long winding driveway in Edward's Volvo. He would be here soon. "And Carlisle's on his way."

I watched as the others visibly relaxed; Edward wouldn't kill the girl, we wouldn't have to leave, and Carlisle would be home soon.

We sat in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. I looked farther ahead and watched as Edward drove along snowy tree lined highways, crossed the border into Canada and then again into Alaska. He would drive all night, only stopping once for gas.

Everyone looked up as we heard the purr of Edward's Volvo approach. The others looked at me with curious eyes.

"They switched cars," I explained, "The Mercedes has a full tank. No stopping."

Seconds later Carlisle was walking through the front door, not bothering to park in the garage. He didn't even pause before striding over to Esme and pulling her into his strong embrace.

"How is he? Is he ok?" She sobbed into her husband's chest. Her eyes were wide with the fear of losing her first son, again.

"He's fine dear," Carlisle soothed, "Just a little shaken up. This Bella seems to have caught him quite off guard. A few days in Denali will clear his head, he'll be back before you know it."

"I don't know, if I were him, I think I'd stay for a while," grinned Emmett, earning a smack on the head from Rosalie. "I'm just saying…" he grumbled.

"Ha!" laughed Jasper, "You didn't feel him last time we were there. I've never felt him that anxious before! It was hilarious! I give him three days tops before he's running back here with his tail between his legs."

Emmett smirked, "Give the boy a little credit. He's been deprived for over a hundred years! And you have to admit, that Tanya's pretty hot. Of course nothing compared to my Rose," he added quickly in response to the growls emanating from his wife. "I give him at least a week and half. He might as well have a little fun while he's up there."

"Care to make a little wager on that?" grinned Jasper. Esme shot them both reproachful looks but said nothing. They did this too often for it to really bother her.

Emmett glanced warily at me but I shrugged and said, "He hasn't made a decision yet. I don't know."

"Alright you're on, but I really think you're underestimating our boy," Emmett shook his head in mock disappointment. He really had been amazed last time we had been in Denali when Tanya had showed interest in Edward and he did nothing. I will admit, at the time I had thought it was a bit strange that he had never showed any interest in any females. But now, after having had a vision of him with this obviously rather unique girl, I was beginning to understand. Perhaps he had just been waiting for the right girl to come along.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Alright, now that we have that taken care of," he gave Emmett and Jasper pointed looks. He turned to me then, "Alice what exactly happened."

I looked down at the floor, ashamed. "I honestly don't know Carlisle. I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't see anything until we were in the car and saw that he was acting strange." I glanced up at him and he nodded for me to continue. "That's when I saw that he was leaving, and then what he was fighting against. Oh Carlisle!" I cried, "It's a miracle that girl is still alive. I didn't realize it would be this bad!"

"You didn't realize?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw her," I answered, "Months ago. I saw that it might be a problem, but it seemed the chances of it ending well were so much better. Carlisle, I think he'll turn her. I think she may be the one…for him."

He sat down, pulling Esme down beside him. "Why didn't you tell us Alice?" He wasn't angry, more curious. Carlisle always trusted us, and our judgment. He wasn't one to get angry easily or point fingers.

"You know how Edward is. If he had known, he probably would have run, or would never give her a chance. Never get close enough to see." I nestled myself farther into Jasper's chest and continued, "The look in his eyes when he was looking at her, I'll never forget it. It's like he was a completely different person. I couldn't risk it not happening by telling him."

Esme looked excited now, "What exactly did you see dear?"

"So many different things," I sighed, "I saw them looking at each other, like what happened today at lunch. I saw them together later, in a meadow, in the sun. She must know. But then I saw other things too. Her dead, him looking on at her funeral with red eyes. He looked so tortured. But then I saw her being changed. In so many different ways! It's almost certain, that she'll become one of us."

"Well this is interesting," said Carlisle, "I need to think about this a bit more. Don't worry though," He looked lovingly down at Esme, "He won't be gone long. He was just shaken. Caught off guard," he looked pointedly at me.

At that, he took Esme's hand and led her up the stairs to his office.

"I don't like this," said Rosalie, "It can't end well." Emmett grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the couch, leading her to the door.

"Lets go for a walk," he murmured to her. They disappeared out the door and it was just Jasper and I.

"Well this is a new twist on things," he purred into me ear as he pulled me even closer into his chest. I just nodded and snuggled in, content for the moment to just be in his arms. We could worry about Edward and Bella later.

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and give me some feedback. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. **


End file.
